Indirectas
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Los segundos siguientes, son como la víspera de un examen. Siente la misma presión en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta. El sudor frío bajándole por la espalda, los nervios a flor de piel. Suerte que Yata sabe desenvolverse muy bien en los exámenes prácticos." Misaru


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro ^^

 **Advertencia:** Ortografía, AU, Ooc xD

 **K Rarepair Week Day 7: Free**

Misaru

* * *

Yata siente su ojo derecho temblar.

— ¿Q-Qué significa que _no se puede_?

No. Imposible. Ese chico de gafas de la secretaría le está tomando el pelo. Esto _no_ puede estar pasando.

—Quiere decir que algo no es posible.

— ¡No he preguntado el significado de "no se puede"!

El chico le mira por encima de las gafas y chasca la lengua. No le pregunta nada, ni hace por teclear cosas en el ordenador. ¡Le está ignorando! Yata se siente frustrado. Ha tenido que salir quince minutos antes de clase de Producción Artística de Dibujo para que no le cerraran la secretaría y ahora el subnormal este pasa absolutamente de él. ¡Ni siquiera hace por solucionar su problema! Al menos podría fingir que le interesa, como la mayoría de secretarias que ha conocido a lo largo de la carrera. Pero no. Tan solo se queda ahí pasmado, apenas sin levantar la vista del ordenador y diciéndole todo el rato "no se puede". ¿Quién se cree que es ese imbécil? ¡Pero si es un niñato! Yata está seguro que tienen la misma edad. Seguramente el imbécil esté de prácticas.

Pues a él nadie le ignora. Está agobiado, se muere de sueño y no piensa dejar que ningún listillo cuatro ojos le mangonee. Deja la enorme carpeta encima de la ventanilla. De ahí no se larga hasta que le solucione el problema.

—Venga joder, _algo_ se podrá hacer. ¡Todavía no se ha pasado el plazo!

—Da igual, el ordenador no me deja hacer nada.

— ¡Pero si no has tecleado nada! ¡Estás jugando al puto buscaminas!

El chico sonríe. ¡El muy gilipollas tiene el descaro de sonreír! Y encima no de deja de jugar en ningún momento. Esto ya no tiene ni puta gracia. Se ha cansado del niñato de prácticas.

—Mira, quiero hablar con un secretario _de verdad_. Llámalo ahora, ¿quieres?

—Es la hora de la comida…y la mía empieza dentro de cinco minutos. Así que te recomiendo que termines pronto de ladrar porque ya me está entrando hambre.

Yata tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no pegarle un puñetazo. ¡Cabronazo! Aprieta los puños y se clava las uñas en las palmas. La última vez que estuvo tan furioso fue en primero, cuando el profesor Fundamentos de la Pintura le dijo que no valía para eso y que no sabía qué hacía en Bellas Artes. Tiene que calmarse. Respira hondo tres veces seguidas. Yata se pasa la mano por los cabellos pelirrojos, desordenándolos un poco.

 _No puedes perder los nervios._

—Oye, como te llames —ignora a propósito el gafete que hay colgado en la camisa del cuatro ojos. — _Necesito_ anular esa asignatura, ¿te enteras? Porque si no la anulo, voy a tener que _prostituirme_ para pagarla —puede que haya exagerado un poquito, pero de verdad que está desesperado.

Cuando hace tres días abrieron los plazos de modificación de matrícula, Yata cambió la asignatura de Pintura de Paisaje por Pintura Mural, pues los horarios se amoldaban mejor a su trabajo de medio tiempo. El cambio de asignatura tuvo que hacerlo por internet y el mismo día que abrieron el plazo. Temía quedarse sin plaza y ni siquiera se molestó en leerse las normas de modificación. El problema llegó dos días después, cuando asistió a la primera clase de Sociología del Arte. La profesora era el diablo y la asignatura, un horror. Habló con compañeros de otros cursos y le dijeron claramente que debía huir cuanto antes de esa profesora. No de la asignatura, de la _profesora_. El porcentaje de aprobados era muy escaso y la mayoría de los alumnos eran repetidores de otros años.

En cuanto llegó a casa, se abalanzó a por el ordenador a anular esa asignatura del demonio. Yata tenía muchos gastos, con su trabajo a medio tiempo a penas le alcanzaba para pagar todo y si quería mantener la beca no podía suspender ninguna asignatura.

El pánico llegó en forma de letras rojas.

 _Lo sentimos, tan solo se puede modificar la matrícula una vez._

Fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada. Se le forzó un nudo en el estómago y una fuerte presión en el pecho le impedía respirar. Le temblaron las manos y durante unos minutos no pudo separar la mirada de aquellas acusadoras palabras rojas que le sonaban más a un epitafio que a un mero mensaje informativo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Una vez pasado el shock inicial, su ordenador fue víctima de insultos, gritos y agresiones. La tecla M salió disparada y el ratón voló por la ventana. El cabreó y malestar le duró toda la noche y apenas ha dormido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse, le venían a la mente un torrente de pensamientos nefastos que una vez que empezaban eran imposibles de detener.

 _Suspenderé la asignatura y me quitarán la beca. Tendré que volver a casa como un fracasado y todos me señalarán como un perdedor._

¡Ni de coña!

Mantuvo la esperanza de que en la secretaría le ayudaran, quizás si explicaba su situación serían indulgentes con él…

Lo último que se esperaba era que le atendiera un gilipollas de prácticas y que le amargara la existencia.

Al fin parece que sus palabras despiertan interés en el chico y se le queda mirando de arriba a abajo, antes de soltar una carcajada despectiva.

—Mira el lado positivo, si utilizas tu nombre clientes no te van a faltar…Misaki~. —El chico dice con su nombre con sorna, acentuando cada sílaba, con una sonoridad la mar de macabra que le produce un escalofrío. —Aunque a lo mejor alguno se lleva una decepción.

 _Le mato._

Esta vez ni siquiera intenta contenerse. Agarra al cuatro ojos del cuello de la camisa con tal fuerza que incluso le levanta un poco de la silla y por poco tira la pantalla del ordenador.

Tan solo les separan unos centímetros y a Yata se le eriza el vello de la nuca cuando los cabellos oscuros del chico le rozan la nariz. Siente su ira arder como ríos de lava cuando ve su rostro impasible, como si aquello no fuera con él. Como si para él, tan solo fuera una molesta mosca a la que puede alejar con un simple movimiento de mano.

— ¡Repítelo! ¡Atrévete a repetirlo, que te reviento la boca, gilipollas! —arruga la tela entre sus manos, y se da cuenta que el chico es bastante delgado y más alto que él. Pero eso no le detiene. Los fluorescentes golpean de lleno en los cristales de las gafas y el color de sus ojos se distorsiona a un azul más claro del que debería ser.

Su mirada expresa tanto aburrimiento e indiferencia que llega hasta a ofenderle.

—Tsk, que ruidoso… ¿puedes dejar de llamar la atención? Nos están mirando.

Misaki mira alrededor y se sonroja al instante. No es que haya mucha gente observando la escena, pero sí que se han reunido un par de personas e incluso alguna les ha hecho una foto con el móvil. Suelta al chico con desprecio y se aleja un poco de la ventanilla de secretaria. No piensa darse por vencido ni dejar que ese idiota le gane, pero necesita despejarse un poco, pensar una nueva estrategia. Frustrado, se pasa las manos por el rostro. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que las tenía manchadas de carboncillo y ahora se habrá ensuciado toda la cara.

De esto día no puede salir nada bueno.

El chico de cabello oscuro continúa en su puesto de trabajo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Seguro que hasta ha vuelto a abrir el buscaminas. Oh no, de eso nada. Si Yata está jodido, piensa _joder_ a ese tipo hasta que le arregle lo de su matrícula.

—Venga… ¿seguro que no puedes hacer nada?

Le ve fruncir un poco el ceño y suspirar molesto. Misaki se da cuenta que le ha manchado la camisa de carboncillo y eso le arranca una sonrisa. La primera del día.

—Tsk, sí que va a ser cierto que los de artes sois tontitos. Un no es un no.

Misaki ha escuchado tantas veces esa estupidez que ya ni se ofende. _Este tiene que ser de ciencias_. Se apuesta lo que sea. De alguna ingeniería o quizás de matemáticas. Tiene pinta de informático amargado. No es que le guste juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, pero él ha empezado primero.

Al menos no le ha dicho que parece un alumno de instituto, algo que ha escuchado cientos de veces y que le pone de muy mala hostia.

Está bien, va a arriesgarse. Si ese tipo se ha dejado llevar por los clichés, Yata piensa hacer lo mismo.

—No se puede… ¿o es que _tú_ no sabes hacerlo? —El de ojos azules hace una mueca de desagrado. _Te pille_. —Es eso, ¿verdad? Vaya…no sé, tío, si no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo quizás deberías plantearte tu carrera.

El chico le atraviesa con la mirada. Al principio se siente un poco intimidado, pero el pelirrojo no se deja achantar y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No es eso —le responde igual de borde y seco que las otras veces, pero ahora Yata percibe un toque de molestia en su monótona voz.

—Aah~, perdona, fallo mío—apoya los brazos en la ventanilla y se inclina un poco hacia delante. —Es que con esas pintas…creía que eras de Ingeniería Informática, pero me equivocaba —se remoja un poco los labios. Sonríe apenado, como si de verdad sintiera haber molestado a ese imbécil. El chico tan solo le mira con desprecio y Yata se apuesta lo que sea que hacía mucho que nadie le sacaba de quicio de aquella forma. —Está claro que eres de ADE*…

Al fin, el cuatro ojos reacciona. Sus pálidas mejillas se tornan rosas y la indignación le recorre todo el rostro. Siente como es asesinado con la mirada, pero es incapaz de sentir miedo o amenaza. Ha vencido esta batalla y se siente la mar de orgulloso. _Jódete, subnormal._

Aunque esperaba una reacción algo más exagerada.

—No…soy…de ADE —Yata ve perfectamente como el chico lucha por contenerse y permanecer lo más calmado posible. Finge que la _confusión_ del pelirrojo no le afecta lo más mínimo, pero la verdad es que es un mal mentiroso y no puede camuflar el desagrado que siente hacia ese _niño_ que ha venido a incordiarle cuando tan solo le faltaban unos minutos para terminar el turno.

Yata le remata con una última oración.

—Pero si no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. No te preocupes, esperaré a que venga un informático _de verdad_ a que pueda solucionarme el problema.

— ¡Te he dicho que no soy de ADE!

Misaki no puede evitar contenerse y sonríe de oreja a oreja. _Empate a uno_. El chico parece avergonzado por haber perdido los nervios y ha dejado de mirarle. Pero Yata no se conforma con eso. Ha dormido poco y de verdad que está situación le está matando. Necesita sentirse un poco mejor, y molestar a ese tipo le resulta demasiado gracioso como para detenerse ahora.

—Aaaah, claro. Entonces serás de Humanidades, ¿no?

Tristemente, el chico no reacciona de forma tan _acalorada_ como antes y regresa a su actitud tosca y seca. Lástima, fue divertido mientras duró.

—Soy de Ingeniería Informática —comienza a recoger algunas de las cosas que hay encima de la mesa sin dirigirle la mirada. —Y puedo solucionar lo de tu matricula en menos de cinco minutos… _si quisiera._

 _Perfecto._ Ahí es donde quería llegar. ¿Así que sí que puede ayudarle? Bien, muy bien.

 _Plan B_.

Suaviza un poco sus rasgos y se muerde el labio inferior. Espera que no esté muy manchado de carboncillo, no quiere quedar como un completo idiota.

— ¿En menos de cinco minutos? Vaya~…debes ser _muy listo_.

Por respuesta tan solo recibe un leve gruñido. No importa, Yata no tiene prisa y torres más altas han caído.

—Así que…Fushimi —se ha acercado un poco más a leer el nombre del chico en la cartulina plastificada colgada de su camisa. — ¿Ingeniero informático? Estás de prácticas, ¿verdad? ¿Eres de esta universidad?

Fushimi se levanta de la silla, agarra la mochila del suelo y mete dentro algunas cosas. Tiene que agacharse un poco para verle la cara.

—A ti no te importa.

Vaya, ¿se acabó la cortesía tan pronto? Que aburrido. Se marcha de la ventanilla y sale por la puerta de la secretaría. Es algo más alto de lo que se había imaginado y camina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Pasa por su lado y le ignora por completo. Ah no, Yata no va a dejar que se le escape. Coge la carpeta y la mochila y corre tras él.

—No hace falta que seas tan borde —Misaki se da cuenta del camino que están tomando y antes de avanzar más, se pone delante de Fushimi, cortándolo el paso. El cuatro ojos chasca la lengua e intenta esquivarlo y continuar. Pero Misaki es más rápido y vuelve a bloquearle el camino. Fushimi se frustra y antes de que vuelva a gritarle, Yata le dice: —Si no quieres morir intoxicado, te recomiendo que no comas en la cafetería. Sería un desperdicio —acompaña el comentario _analizando_ a fondo a Fushimi. De arriba abajo. Es demasiado delgado para su gusto y su rostro es como una máscara dura e imperturbable. Labios finos y cejas bien perfiladas. Piel de porcelana, de una palidez casi enfermiza. El brillante cabello oscuro, los ojos claros y la tonalidad de la piel, crean un contraste la mar de _interesante_.

Es guapo, muy guapo.

 _Y necesita un buen polvo._

—Tsk, que molesto eres, ¿qué quieres?

 _Anular la maldita asignatura._

Y si la única forma de hacerlo es _trabajarse_ a ese informático amargado y seco, Yata no tiene ningún inconveniente en sacrificarse.

—Bueno, es que tú y yo hemos empezado con mal pie. He sido muy borde contigo y te he molestado y bueno…había pensado que tal vez…podría… _compensarte_ —Misaki le guiña un ojo y le sonríe de forma pícara. Finge un poco de vergüenza por lo que ha dicho, como si él en verdad nunca hiciera este tipo de cosas, pero esta vez, por ser él, no tiene problemas en hacer una excepción.

— ¿Quieres…compensarme? —Sin embargo, Fushimi es de ese tipo de persona que no se percata de que le están tirando los tejos y no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo. —Entonces, apártate de mí camino.

Sortea a Yata y echa a andar, mochila al hombro. El pelirrojo se queda perplejo. ¿Qué ha hecho mal para que no capte las señales? Seguro que es por culpa del carboncillo que mancha su cara. ¿O quizás sea su ropa? ¿Huele mal? ¿No le gustan los pelirrojos?

 _Asignatura suspensa, adiós beca, facturas~._

Oh, ¡a la mierda! Esto requiere medidas drásticas.

— ¡Espera, Fushimi! —le intercepta antes de entrar en la cafetería. Se ve a la legua que le está colmado la paciencia y eso le hace sentir bastante orgulloso. Fushimi tiene pinta de que no deja que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para llevarle hasta el límite. Él lo ha conseguido en menos de quince minutos. —Venga, no seas tan tímido, ni siquiera me has dejado decirte como pienso _compensarte._

—No me interesas.

 _Auch._

Yata tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para fingir que aquello no le ha dolido. ¿Qué significa que no le interesa? ¿Qué no está interesado en él de esa _forma_? ¿Qué no le interesa tratar con él de ninguna de las maneras? ¡¿Qué coño quiere decir?! ¡Tiene que _interesarle_ , maldita sea! Vale, calma, calma, aún no está todo perdido. Fushimi no ha pillado sus indirectas y simplemente no le interesa tratar con él. Es eso.

 _Tiene que ser eso._

—Ja, no dirás lo mismo cuando pruebes mi comida.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te estoy invitando a mi casa a comer, idiota. ¿Y tú eres el de ciencias? —Directo y al punto, nada de rodeos. Fushimi no es como los demás tipos con los que ha tratado y las indirectas sexuales no van a funcionar. Le llevara a su apartamento y allí ya…será todo más _sencillo_. Antes de que el chico replique, Yata se adelanta: —Mira, estoy intentando ser amable contigo y disculparme, ¿vale? Vivo a cinco minutos de la facultad y te aseguro que después de probar _mis platos_ no querrás _comer_ nada más en tu vida. ¿Qué me dices?

Fushimi le mira con una ceja encarnada. Se lo está pensando. Bien, algo es algo. Se cruza de brazos y adquiere una pose chulesca.

—Tsk, ¿y por qué tendría que ir? —pregunta desconfiado.

Misaki sonríe. _Ahí está_. Casi le tiene. Se aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Da un pequeño paso hacia Fushimi. Tal y como esperaba, él retrocede y se golpea con la columna que tenía detrás. Vuelve a reír, esta vez con un toque más pícaro y _atrayente_. Fushimi es bastante receloso y se pega todo lo que puede a la columna. Aunque la diferencia de altura es bastante notoria, Yata se siente tan alto o más que él.

—Porque soy muy bueno. En la cocina quiero decir— en otra situación, invadiría un poco más el espacio, recorrería su brazo con el dedo, susurraría al oído. Todo más _agresivo_. Pero si hace eso ahora, todo el plan se irá a la mierda. Toma un aire más misterioso y delicado, quiere causar _curiosidad_ en Fushimi, dejarle pensando, jugar con él. Ver hasta donde le deja llegar. —Te haré lo que tú quieras.

El chico abre los ojos de par en par. Es la primera indirecta que entiende y la situación comienza a resultarle violenta.

— ¿C-Cómo?

 _¿Ya estás nervioso?_

—De comer.

Misaki se deleita con la confusión que recorre el rostro _imperturbable_ de Fushimi. La tensión puede palparse en el ambiente y el pelirrojo la moldea a su antojo. Es el dueño de la situación, y se lo está pasando en grande.

 _Ya no eres tan chulito, ¿eh?_

Se remoja los labios. A él también le está entrando hambre y quiere terminar este trámite cuanto antes. Fushimi tiene una asignatura que anularle.

—Además…mi ordenador está roto. Así que…porque no vamos a mi casa, _nos comemos_ lo que prepare y después me _toqueteas_ un poco el ordenador. Te pagaré lo que me pidas.

Disimula cómo puede el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Hasta él tiene un límite y lo ha sobrepasado con creces. No está acostumbrado a ligar de esa forma, y se siente un poco extraño interpretando a alguien que no es. Pero eso Fushimi no tiene por qué saberlo.

Los segundos siguientes, son como la víspera de un examen. Siente la misma presión en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta. El sudor frío bajándole por la espalda, los nervios a flor de piel.

Suerte que Yata sabe desenvolverse muy bien en los exámenes prácticos.

—Como encuentre una sola verdura en mi plato, me largo.

Esta vez, no hace por disimular la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hecho.

Al día siguiente, Misaki tenía agujetas en los brazos, una asignatura menos que cursar y el ordenador repleto de virus.

* * *

*ADE: Administración y Dirección de Empresas. Por alguna extraña razón, algunos ingenieros informáticos se ofenden cuando les dicen que si estudian ADE...o eso me han dicho xD

 **Notas de la autora:** Al fin...he...terminado...todos los retos de la Rarepair Week...LO HE CONSEGUIDO! ^^ Estoy agotada, pero me siento muy muy feliz de haberlo conseguido...aunque este último reto me lo he pasado un poco por el forro but...BUT XD Así se va a quedar xD Ok, personalmente, considero el Misaru como "rarepair". No se, para gustos colores xD y además creo que con lo de temática libre no se refería a esto...ups xD

Respecto al fic...para nada se nota que me han puteado con la matricula de la universidad y por eso he escrito esto. no. PARA NADA. La idea de Misaki estudiando Bellas Artes me gusta demasiado ^^ es algo que llevaba más de un año en mi cabeza y esta ha sido la ocasión perfecta para escribirlo ^^ Gracias universidad por putearme, gracias a vuestra política de mierda he escrito mi primer Misaru xD Siento que Misaki me quedó algo Ooc. Saru no tanto...pero Misaki...joder se nota demasiado que es mi primer Misaru xD Mejoraré, se que mejoraré y la próxima vez quedará mejor ^^ de hecho ya tengo pensada la continuación :333

En fin...muchas gracias por leer! ^^ Si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva o algún consejo para escribir a Misaki seme...podéis dejármelo en los reviews ^^ Me ayudan mucho a mejorar ña *_*

Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias y un saludo! ^^


End file.
